


Diagnosis

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Jongwoon's a med student.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 10





	Diagnosis

Jongwoon placed his stethoscope on Ryeowook’s chest.

“Hm…”

“Is everything alright?”

“Ssh,” Jongwoon hushed. “Lift your shirt up, please.”

Ryeowook just pouted but did what Jongwoon told him. He lifted his shirt enough for Jongwoon to place the stethoscope against his bare back.

“Take a deep breath,” Jongwoon mumbled.

Ryeowook took a deep breath, held it for a few moments then exhaled.

“Another one.”

Ryeowook took another breath, but this time deeper. 

Jongwoon listened to Ryeowook’s breathing intently through his stethoscope before jotting down notes on his clipboard. He removed his stethoscope and hung it around his neck. He looked at Ryeowook with a somewhat sullen expression. Ryeowook is a bit worried.

“What is it…?”

“Just as I suspected,” Jongwoon said as he sighed deeply before putting down his clipboard and pen.

“What?” Ryeowook inquired, a bit of nervousness mingling in his voice, his lips starting to form a frown.

“Just as I suspected… You’ve got a serious case of being cute. It could affect other people, for example me, so it’s better for you to take your medicine as soon as possible,” Jongwoon said with all seriousness as he scribble down on his prescription pad. He handed the piece of paper to Ryeowook. 

Ryeowook, who was now glaring daggers at Jongwoon, took the paper and read what was written on it, “Heavy doses of kisses from a very handsome man every second of everyday for the rest of my life?”

“Yes,” Jongwoon nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

“Okay. Thank you, doctor. I should leave and go find me that handsome man for my prescribed kisses,” Ryeowook got up and headed towards the door.

Jongwoon frantically got up and held Ryeowook by his wrist to prevent him from leaving. Ryeowook looked back at him with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes?” Ryeowook asked.

“That won’t do! You have to get the kisses from me!” Jongwoon shrieked.

“But you said I have to get it from a handsome man,” Ryeowook said as he slid his hand down to lace his fingers with Jongwoon’s.

“I am the handsome man!” Jongwoon whined and pouted. He tugged Ryeowook closer to him.

“Really? I don’t see it,” Ryeowook teased. 

“You’re so mean, you know that?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryeowook giggled.

Jongwoon pulled Ryeowook as close to him as possible. He cupped Ryeowook’s cheeks with his small hands and leaned closer. Carefully, gently and chastely, he slanted his lips across Ryeowook’s. He closed his eyes when he felt Ryeowook smile against his lips. 

Teasingly, Ryeowook licked Jongwoon’s upper lip before gently biting down on it. Jongwoon grunted lowly before pulling away from the kiss. He looked down at Ryeowook who was grinning at him. He squished Ryeowook’s face before peppering sloppy wet kisses all over him.

“I can’t believe you’re a pre-med student, Jongwoon,” Ryeowook laughed in between the kisses Jongwoon landed on his face.

“Why?”

“’A serious case of cute’? Really, Jongwoon?” Ryeowook said as he wrapped his arms around Jongwoon’s waist.

“What? It’s true. You’re super cute, I can’t resist you at all.”

“You’re a huge dork. I’m not going to let you practice on me anymore,” Ryeowook said as he poked Jongwoon’s abdomen.

“Oh come on, you like it when I touch you and poke you,” Jongwoon said as he sneaked his hands underneath Ryeowook’s shirt, his fingers lightly trailing across the expanse of soft skin on Ryeowook’s tummy. 

“Yah, yah! Stop that, it tickles!” Ryeowook laughed as he tried to pry Jongwoon’s hands away from him.

“Hm?” Jongwoon dug his fingertips mercilessly onto Ryeowook’s ribs which emitted a fit of laughter and cries from the small man. 

“Stop, stop! Oh my god, Jongwoon!” Ryeowook was throwing a fit. He flailed his arms and legs around to get Jongwoon off him.

“Say the magic word first,” Jongwoon continued to assault Ryeowook with tickles.

“Please, Jongwoon. Let me go, please!” Ryeowook shrieked.

Jongwoon finally let go. Ryeowook lost his balance and ended up toppling over Jongwoon. Jongwoon managed to catch him before they landed on his bed.

Jongwoon wrapped his arms and legs around Ryeowook and pulled him as close to his body as possible. 

When Ryeowook finally calmed down, he turned in Jongwoon’s embrace so he could face him. Ryeowook suddenly felt tired and sleepy. He pouted up at Jongwoon and Jongwoon immediately kissed it away.

“Want to take a nap, little bear?” 

“Yes, please…” Ryeowook mumbled as he snuggled closer to Jongwoon’s warmth.

“Okay... Go to sleep,” Jongwoon said as he kissed Ryeowook’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Ryeowook said before closing his eyes, a smile evident in his lips.

“I love you too,” Jongwoon landed a finally kiss on Ryeowook’s lips before he closed his own eyes.

Soon enough, the two were taken into slumber’s arms.


End file.
